1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator provided to a vehicle door and the like.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, in wire-type window regulators for moving a window glass of a door of a vehicle such as an automobile, in order to decrease the number of components and reduce mounting space, as described in JP 2010-116761 A, there has been known a window regulator which has a driving unit arranged at the bottom end thereof and does not use an outer casing for guiding a routing path of the wire.
Further, in JP 08-226277 A, a window glass regulator is disclosed, in which swaying of an outer casing is suppressed using a clip engaged with an outer circumferential surface of the outer casing disposed between a winding drum and the top end of a guide rail. Further, in JP 08-209746 A, there is disclosed a front window opening and closing device which restricts the amplitude of the wire through a cushion provided in a wire cover provided along the wire drawn out of a wire wind-up portion.